Tainted Red
by MarleyFixYou
Summary: "This is nothing I have been trained for..." Although I have been trained my entire life for this one moment, this one chance, this one mission; I can't say I am ready for the mess it entails.


I step onto Platform 9 and 3/4s for the first time in my seventeen years of life by myself making sure that no muggles see me walking through a wall. I fix my dark jeans and blue shirt as I go through the wall. I keep my luggage by my side as well. I take in the scene around me: mothers clinging to older children, younger children clinging onto mothers and general chaos.

Joy.

This is just what I needed.

My eyes scan the crowd for any outstanding evidence so I do not even have to go to Hogwarts at all.

I mean, what teenager actually wants to go to school? Especially after they have had private training the rest of their lives and they have had a perfectly fine life.

I am not even sure if I am actually ready for this.

When one person has had a certain way of life for as long as they can remember, it is the strangest idea for someone to tell them that everything will change.

Nothing will be the same.

You change everything about you.

You start anew because no one will know you.

Everything changes.

I do not see anyone who looks suspicious, so I start heading to the train.

As I am walking I pass many families that I know, because I have learned their faces, but I do not stop and make small talk with any of them.

Why?

One because small talk is a pointless obstacle and two I do not want anyone who may recognize me to notice me.

My whole life, or at least since I was six years old, I have been trained to blend in, even when I am in plain sight.

I have been trained in the practice of martial arts, archery, and dueling.

Archery, I know random, right?

There are a lot of random lessons I have learned as I grew up, like Russian.

When am I ever going to have to speak Russian in my life?

Most likely never, is my guess.

On my way to the train, I pass by the Potter/Weasley clan. The first person I notice, of course, is Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World. I recognize his untidy black hair and glasses. I also notice his scar, but I am sure that everyone knows about Harry Potter's lightening shaped scar.

Next I notice his two best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley. They are with their two kids Rose and Hugo, who are both gingers as well. Rose will be in my year of Hogwarts.

I also see the rest of the Potter group, Ginny Potter and the children James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna.

James and Albus have the signature messy black hair. Lily has the Weasley hair, AKA ginger. The Weasleys bred like rabbits, in fact Victoire and Teddy Lupin just had their second child together. I also know that Albus will be in my year at Hogwarts.

I keep walking towards the train but I am cut off from my path.

How typical.

I see James standing in my way smirking down at me.

And no, it is not because I am short, it is because James is a giant.

Well he is 6'3", but that is close enough to being a giant.

I keep a straight face, just like I have been trained to do my entire life.

"Hey! I have not seen you around before. What is your name?" James asks. I note that he is wearing jeans and a plain grey shirt. He is also wearing a pair of trainers that look like they have never seen the light of day before. The white is almost blinding.

"I'm new," I drawl back in my Australian accent. Unfortunately that is the one thing I could not change so I could blend in more.

"Where are you from?" James questions once he heard me talk I suppose.

"Australia," I state.

"Why are you going to Hogwarts now?" James asks.

I give the standard response that I have been told to use, "My parents wanted to move back here because this is where they are originally from."

"Well, I'm James Potter. It is great to meet you," James says while grinning.

"Pleasure. But I really must be getting to the train," I answer. I start to walk by him, but he cuts me off before I can actually pass him.

"Oh, well. Okay. Can you tell me your name?" James wants to know.

"Norah," I say with a small smile.

"Cool. I am not going to Hogwarts this year because I graduated last year. I am now a Professional Quidditch player," I already knew all of that. "But I would really like to get to know you, can I write you while you are at Hogwarts?" James asks with a sheepish smile.

"Um, sure," I respond with raised eyebrows, pretending that I am confused and flattered.

James sends me one last grin and heads off to his huge and famous family again.

I push my thick black glasses up my nose and put my hood over my wavy blonde hair, as I continue walking. As I am walking I hear Fred Weasley high fiving James, saying that he can get any girl.

I know that it was only a bet that James talked to me; I could sense it, just like I can sense a lot of things.

I can sense when an attack will come, when it is smart to do which moves and when to leave things be.

I have been trained for this.

I have been trained for this my whole life.

I need to be able to sense all those things and others, because if I do not, I will die.

I can sense all that because I am the youngest Master Assassin in the Wizarding World.


End file.
